


My Front Door

by ShyVioletCat



Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [8]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dumbass Lorcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I’m home alone for Christmas and you show up at my front door” for Elorcan?
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: It's Christmas Time, Pretty Baby [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	My Front Door

Lorcan was in front of the TV with a beer when he heard a knock. It was 5 in the evening on Christmas Day. Who on earth was knocking on his at his door? As Lorcan got up with a groan he hoped it wasn’t carollers or some kind of charity. He didn’t have the patience to be polite.

The knock sounded again and Lorcan called out an irritated, “I’m coming!”

He swung the door open and was ready to lay into whoever was there but he stopped short when he saw who it was. Elide stood there, woollen hat on her head, heavy coat done up to her chin and a scarf hid half her face. Lorcan could only see her bright eyes and rosy cheeks, no doubt from the cold.

“Elide,” Lorcan said.

“Hi, Lorcan,” Elide replied, her voice muffled under her layers.

“What —“

“Can we continue this inside? I’m freezing my ass off. The heat in my car cut out half way.”

Lorcan moved aside and Elide shuffled in then stamped the snow off her boots, passing him a bag to hold. Lorcan shut the door as Elide started to shed layer after layer until she was down to just a sweater and her jeans. She’d even taken her boots off, showing the festive socks on her feet.

She’d been in Orynth celebrating with Aelin and the rest of them. Lorcan knew that because he’d been invited to the same event but had declined, preferring to spend a quiet night in by himself instead of watching a bunch of people get drunk and make fools of themselves, among other reasons he tried not to think about. Aelin had called Lorcan a Scrooge, but he didn’t care. But here Elide was, having driven that hour and a half back to Perranth for a reason he was very curious to find out.

“What are you doing here?” Lorcan asked.

Elide didn’t say anything. She just took the bag back from Lorcan and went to the kitchen. Lorcan followed her and watched as she unpacked containers of food.

“There were a lot of left overs from lunch,” Elide said by way of explanation.

Lorcan crosses his arms over his chest. “I have food.”

Elide just shrugged and pulled out some plates.

“Does it have to do with me spending Christmas alone? Because I don’t care,” Lorcan said.

“I am well aware of that,” Elide bit out.

Lorcan straightened. If he was reading her right… she was pissy at him and he didn’t know why.

Elide put a few things on a plate. “Come get some food.”

Lorcan wasn’t game enough to deny her and it did smell pretty good, so he did as she said. Elide had gone to to couch to eat and Lorcan followed her. The TV was the only sound while they ate. Lorcan wasn’t going to put his foot in it by asking why Elide had really come.

“I thought you’d turn up,” Elide said quietly, pushing her food around her plate. “I know you said you weren’t, but I thought… maybe…” Elide let out a heavy and put her plate on the coffee table and stood. She went to her coat and can back with something in her hand. “I got you this.”

As Lorcan took the small package from her Elide sat back down on the couch. His plate joined hers as he turned the package over in his hands. “You got something… For me?”

Elide nodded.

“Why?” He asked simply.

Elide just shook her head. “Merry Christmas, Lorcan.”

Lorcan awkwardly unwrapped the paper, uncovering the box inside. He looked over the box before pulling the lid off. Inside was Swiss Army knife, the handle shiny and black, his initials were inlaid on the handle in silver.

“To replace the one I broke,” Elide said, the corner of her mouth tilting up at the memory.

He’d been using it to wedge a space between the planks of wood on her back deck. Elide had dropped her mother’s ring and it had fallen down through the cracks. It had all been going fine until Elide had tripped in her frantic pacing and kicked out, hitting the handle of the knife with her boot. Lorcan had caught her before she hit the deck, but the angle that the knife had been wedged in there had caused the blade to snap. She had apologised and apologised but Lorcan told her not to worry about it. Regardless of the state of his knife he got the ring anyway.

“I don’t have a gift for you,” Lorcan said.

“A kiss would do.”

Lorcan’s head snapped up. He wasn’t sure he’d heard her but there was a flush to her cheeks that was evidence enough.

Elide looked at him, not backing away from his gaze. “I thought you’d come to the party to spend time with me. That’s why I told you over and over I was going. I thought you’d get the hint. That I… Gods Lorcan. Please tell me I’m not the only one who has felt something.”

Elide’s dark eyes burned into his. Lorcan hadn’t entertained the idea that Elide wuld be interested in him. She didn’t know that he’d been in love with her longer than he wanted to admit. That’s why he really hadn’t gone tonight. Seeing her happy and smiling. Lorcan would have kissed her right there in front of everybody.

Instead Elide had turned up on his door step.

“I should go.”

Elide stood but Lorcan caught her wrist and before she had time to react he’d pulled her into his lap. As if by cosmic design his lips found hers. With a quiet sigh she melted into him, her delicate hands running over his shoulders and neck.

They both pulled back to look at each other but when Elide lent to kiss him again he stopped her.

“That was just for the knife,” Lorcan said, his voice low.

Elide swatted at his shoulder and he laughed.

“You prick,” was all Elide whispered before she went to kiss him again.

This time Lorcan let her.


End file.
